Sweet Dreams
by Emily Elizabeth
Summary: *N/S* This was written in response to a challenge in which Sara sings her and Nick's child to sleep.


Title: Sweet Dreams

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them.  CSI and its characters belong to CBS and a whole bunch of other people I don't feel like listing

Author's Note:  This is in response to Dorothy's challenge.  Better late than never, right? Also, the song in this story is "Godspeed" by the Dixie Chicks.  And I don't care what people say about their political views—they still rock! :-D

~*~*~*~*~

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Nick heard it before Sara did.  The high-pitched wail of their son, ringing through the house and jostling both parents out of their slumber.  Nick groaned and clambered out of bed, hoping that Sara hadn't been awaken yet.  It had been a rough couple of nights, and he knew that she needed sleep.  But she was already up and following close behind him.

"Go back to bed, honey.  I can handle it," Nick said softly to his wife.

"No, it's okay.  I won't be able to fall asleep until I know he's asleep, anyway," Sara responded, running a sleepy hand through her hair and trudging ahead of Nick.  

The two walked into their son's room.  Nick bent down into the crib and gently picked the baby up, cradling him in his arms.  The child's cries subdued, but he still whimpered in his father's arms.  "I think he's hungry, Sara."

Sara glanced up at the fire engine clock that was poised on the baby's dresser top:  2:00.

"Yeah, I think you're right.  Why don't you give him to me and go get his bottle ready?"  Nick nodded and placed the baby into Sara's outstretched arms.  He turned out of the room and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.  Sara grabbed a blanket from the changing table and wrapped it around her son before settling into the natural wood rocker in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong, Ryan?" She asked her son, and began rocking the chair slowly back and forth as she sang in an attempt to soothe him.

_"Dragon tales and the water is wide  
Pirates sail and lost boys fly  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
And I love you"_

He cooed at her, and Sara smiled down at him. She loved him so much.  She had thought her wedding day was the happiest day of her life, but that had been before little Ryan Gilbert graced her life.  She still remembered the look on Nick's face when she told him she was pregnant.  The tenderness and joy in his expression would be forever etched in her mind.  She knew that they would be happy for the rest of their lives.

_"Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings  
Godspeed, sweet dreams"_

Ryan's eyelids were starting to droop, and Sara breathed a sigh of relief.  She turned a little in the chair, and the movement caused the baby to awaken again.  Sara sighed and gave him a smile, which her tiny son returned, warming her heart.  Neither Sara nor the baby heard Nick walk up the stairs and into the room.

_"The rocket racer's all tuckered out  
Superman's in pajamas on the couch  
Goodnight moon we'll find the mouse  
And I love you"_

Ryan cooed again, and Nick walked further into the room.  The sound of his footsteps on the carpet caused Sara to turn her head slightly.  She gave him a soft smile, and held her hand out for the bottle he was carrying.

"You checked the temperature, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's perfect."  He stood behind the rocker and watched as Sara began feeding the baby, his baby.  He still couldn't get over the fact that he was a father.  Nick had thought his life was perfect when Sara became his wife, but he hadn't realized how much more perfect it could be until his son was born.   He still remembered how he felt when Sara told him she was pregnant.  He couldn't contain his happiness.  And then when Ryan was born…the happiest moment of his life was the first time he held his child in his arms and realized that he was a father.  Now, watching the woman he loved tenderly caring for their baby, the feeling swept over him again.

_"Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings  
Godspeed, sweet dreams"_

"You sing beautifully," Nick said, causing Sara to turn her head.

"You say that every night," Sara laughed, recalling all the other late night feedings where she had to sing Ryan to sleep.

"Well, it's the truth," he said, bending down on one knee so he could see his son.  "You do sing beautifully."

Sara smiled and turned back to the baby, who was now halfway done with his bottle.

_"God bless mommy and matchbox cars  
God bless dad and thanks for the stars  
God hears amen wherever we are  
And I love you_

_Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings_

_Godspeed...sweet dreams"_

By now Ryan's bottle was done and he was asleep.  Sara carefully removed it from his tiny mouth and placed it on the table next to the crib.  She rose from the rocker and walked toward the crib, cradling the baby in her arms.  Softly kissing his forehead, Sara gently placed him in the crib.  Nick kissed his fingers and tenderly touched his son's head in the spot that Sara had just kissed.  Mother and Father stood next to the crib; Nick's arms around Sara, watching the steady rise and fall of their son's chest.

"Sweet dreams, Ryan."

~*~*~*~*~

A/N~ Please review!  This story is dedicated to all my babies: Vincent, Christian, Maddie, Andre, Sofia, Allie, Theo, Aram, Jack, and little Ryan, who isn't born yet.

~Emily


End file.
